


Quest for the Holy Grail

by hgwellsisawoman



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgwellsisawoman/pseuds/hgwellsisawoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Thrown together, Myka renowned archaeologist and Helena the eager writer work together in Glastonbury England on the trail of the mystical artifact that is 'The Holy Grail'. Will it be just another wild goose chase for the mythical object or can Bering and Wells find this enigmatic artifact that has plagued story books for hundreds of years!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Team

6.30 am the plane landed at London Gatwick. 

7.00am Myka Bering was in her hire car. 7

7.05am Myka was on her way to Glastonbury for her 10 o’clock meeting at her new dig site.

9.30am she arrived at her destination.

Stepping out of the car looking around at the green rolling hills of Somerset against the cloudless blue sky Myka was reminded just why she loved her job so much. Breathing in the crisp countryside air she stretched feeling tired but succinctly content. Being one of the most sought after archaeologists in the US the brunette found herself travelling all over the world, working at all sorts of sites. One month she might be suffering the heat of some sandy desert, the next she could be battling against the cold in an outer arctic region. Whatever the location Myka Bering loved her job and thanked The Gods for giving her such a privileged position in life.

Myka had always been a hard worker, she barely socialised as a teenager, instead she stayed in, read books, learnt new languages and studied ancient civilisations avidly following the history of ancient kings and queens like others her age read about the latest celebrities in the gossip magazines. She had worked hard to graduate with top marks, she had worked even harder for 6 years at university to get her masters degree and doctorate, then just after her 28th birthday her professor Artie Neilson found a job for her which would turn out to be her lucky break. 

Artie sent her on a hunt for a mysterious artifact deep in the south American jungle. Stone tablets had been discovered in coastal cave just off the coast of Mexico that supposedly revealed the location to a solid gold Incan sceptre that could control the earth elements. Myka followed the trail that she could cipher from the ancient tablet and discovered a hidden temple buried beneath the trunk of a huge forest of trees by an earth quake 5000 years ago. Interestingly hidden deep within the treasures of the lost temple was Myka found the sceptre clasped in the hands of a solid gold 6 metre statue if the Incan deity Ayar Cachi, a known to be hot tempered God thought to be the cause of earthquakes in Incan folklore. Coincidence maybe, but Myka couldn’t help but believe in more mystical influences and perhaps even the magic of the sceptre itself.

The treasures of the hidden tomb were exhibited in New York and from then on Myka Bering had set her name in stone amongst the top archaeologists in the US and requests for her presence at dig sites had been a constant stream in her inbox ever since. 

She smiled to herself hard work does pay off after all, she couldn’t help but feel a little smug with herself as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and grabbed her leather fedora form the back seat of the red hire car. She knew it was cliché, ever since Indiana Jones hit the screens in the 80s every young wanabe archaeologist wore the damn things, but to Myka it had a more sentimental purpose. The fedora had been her fathers, and he had given it to her before she went on her first long haul excavation in Cairo. It had been his grandfathers who had been a pioneer in the new lands of New America. Her Father had always said the hat should belong to an adventurer, something he had never been running a simple bookstore, so he gave it to Myka telling her to fulfil the duties of the pioneer’s fedora and live the life his grandfather could only dream of.

Myka felt the rim of the hat and imagined all the journeys the well-worn leather had already been through. Being a stickler for tradition, despite the Indiana Jones jokes Myka would not depart from her precious heir loom which she certainly planned to bestow upon her children one day

‘Wow children’ she thought to herself ‘You might actually want to get a boyfriend first Bering’ she mentally mocked herself. She had had a long term partner Sam during college but they amicably split when she was 24 due to pressures of work on both their parts. Time passed by, jeez life had passed her by and now here she was 32 years old and no one to share her amazing life with.

 

Sighing to herself the smugness she felt earlier dissipated. Perhaps if she hadn’t worked quite so hard to the point of shutting herself of from the world she might actually have found the time to meet somebody. Perhaps the socialites at uni had it right after all. A person couldn’t truly have it all could they?

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a young red head who pulled up in VW camper next to her. The door swung open and a punky looking red head stepped down from the vehicle and extended her hand.

‘Myka Bering, it’s a pleasure to meet you at last.’

Myka shook the red head’s hand in return and smiled warmly.

‘Miss Donovan I presume?’

‘Please call me Claudia. I’m not one for all that formal malarkey. Sorry I’m running a little late….disaster at the flat I rented involving a pigeon and a kettle…don’t ask! Shall we go meet the team? I know they are all bursting to meet you.’

‘Myka smiled at the babbling young woman before her. ‘ That’s not fair…you have me intrigued…perhaps I shall get the story our of you later Until then lead the way… I’m looking forward to meeting my new team also…but please tell me you have somewhere I can grab a cup of coffee, I am pooped?’’

Claudia put on her best British accent, ‘Darling we’re in England don’t you know. Here we drink tea, tea, tea and the even more tea.’ Claudia laughed going back to her sassy American drawl. ‘ We do genuinely have every selection of world tea practically on tap here but there is a mediocre instant coffee blend that I can rustle up for you?’

Myka smiled warmly at the red head, ‘That sounds perfect, I’ll take any form of caffeine right now after the flight I’ve had. If not I fear I’ll be snoozing at the feet of my team mates. Not the best impression I wouldn’t imagine.’

The two women laughed and chatted about Myka’s journey to England all the way to the gates of Glastonbury Abbey. They had gotten on well from the moment Claudia had approached Myka almost 4 weeks ago sending back and forth enthusiastic and bantering emails, it seemed in life they were going to get on just as well.

As Myka stepped into the foyer she could see the ruins of the abbey through the tall glass windows on her right and she felt a familiar tingle in her belly filled with excitement and anticipation. Ever since she had received Claudia’s email titled ‘Glastonbury – a realistic hunt for the holy grail’ she had been completely intrigued. For years the legend of the ‘holy grail’ had been retold and there had never been hard evidence that it even physically existed, however when Claudia had contacted her because they had permission to dig at Glastonbury Abbey the supposed burial ground of Kind Arthur she couldn’t resist the pull of adventure. Sure Myka liked to be factual but it was that same sense of magic and more to this world than just plain objects that encouraged her to book the trip to England. That and the fact the reason they had permission to dig in the sacred grounds of the abbey was because a 5metre squared patch of grass in the grounds had collapsed into a unknown hidden chamber beneath. It could be nothing, it could be a simple cellar left over from medieval England but then again it could be a new lead to something a lot more exciting, something which Myka knew she would want to be there for if that were to happen. What was even better she barely had to do anything but show up, Claudia had prepped the scene, gotten the required permissions, built up a team and sorted the health and safety for the dig, all Myka had to do was turn up for the fun stuff.

Claudia returned from the nearby office bringing a hot steaming coffee in a polystyrene cup.

‘Here you go…get this into…I put an extra shot in there to give it a nifty kick.’ Claudia winked at the curly haired brunette who smiled and mouthed a ‘thankyou’ in return.

‘Right.’ The young American headed into the main building, ‘let’s get you introduced. It’s a small team, but due to the delicate terms of our excavation I felt it would be better to have just a few hands at work. We want to cause as little disturbance as possible if we want to get our full 2 weeks here.’

Rounding the next corner they found three others sat chatting quietly at a small children’s table, clearly it was usually used for school trips making the group look quite comical sat like giants on miniature chairs.

Claudia called out to the group ‘ Greetings people! Look who I’ve found!’ Immediately the group stood with extended hands and smiling faces.

Claudia went around the small group introducing them all by name, the broad dark haired chap was Pete, Myka couldn’t help noticed he looked at her cleavage at least two times. Then there was a tall and slim blonde guy called Steve, extremely well groomed Myka noted and finally another curly haired brunette Leena.

Once introductions had been made Myka joined the others at the tiny table and sipped at her extremely strong coffee while Claudia laid out the rules and restrictions of the site put in place by Abbey. The new part of the Abbey was still in use and they were to work with as little disturbance as possible.

Half an hour on and Claudia was wrapping up her intro leaving the room to take a call while Myka took the lead before they headed out onto the site. Gathering her papers from her notebook Myka was about to start reading through the key points and facts about mythical ‘Grail’ and the location they were about to be hunting when she was interrupted by a loud crash, shortly followed by an expletive echoing down the hallway sounding very much like ‘bloody bollocks.’

A few moments later a slim raven haired woman popped her head around door into the miniature conference room.

‘Hello, terribly sorry I seem to be an absolute clutz today.’ The dark haired woman grinned and confidently sauntered into the room with no explanation as to who she was.

Myka looked about the group for an introduction but the others were clearly as in the dark as she was.

Myka put on her best authoritative tone ‘May I be so bold as to ask who you are madam? The Abbey is currently closed to public until Tuesday.’ The raven haired woman smiled a knowing almost cocky grin and held out her hand.

‘HG Wells, writer , inventor and passionate lover at your service…. but you can call me Helena...miss?’ As the pretty brit took Myka’s hand she did a slight bow of the head before capturing Myka’s green eyed gaze and stood unwavering waiting for the curly haired brunettes name.

Myka eyed the confident woman before, she certainly looked normal but she came across just a little crazy for her liking.

'HG Wells? ...writer?... Are you having a laugh ?' Myka pulled her hand away from the brit before her.

'Always my dear but in this case I am in fact completely ...(Helena took a step closer to Myka ) ... utterly serious' Helena smiled.

Myka felt heat rise in her chest as the mysterious woman in front of her moved forward into her body space. Normally a pretty confident woman herself Myka suddenly felt a flash of butterflies flutter about in her stomach. She gulped, her mouth suddenly dry and really hoped the raven haired woman didn't notice.

The brit spoke up.. ' so do I get your name ?

'Do I get a straight answer from you ?' Myka retorted quicker this time.

Helena laughed and made a mock saluting gesture at Myka. ' I swear I'm not messing around, scouts honour. I couldn't lie to someone with such a sweet face as you, God would smite me on the spot in which I stand for sure.' Helena grinned once more as she noticed a rising blush in the other woman’s face.

Ignoring the rising heat in her cheeks Myka raised her eyebrow wondering if she could have misjudged the situation, perhaps this woman's parents just had a terrible sense of humour.

'Alright then miss H G Wells, would you mind also explaining what you're doing in here?' Myka put her hand on her hip. Who the heck was this woman and was she deliberately being cagey or just a hopeless flirt.

Before the woman could reply Claudia burst into the room and flung herself on the dark haired woman.

'HG ! O-M-G you came !' The red head vigorously hugged an amused Helena.

' How could I not my dear you know I can't resist the pull of adventure.' Helena pried the red head from her to take a look at her from head to toe.

' You have changed a lot young one, you have become quite the woman.' HG playfully tapped Claudia's nose.

' Ahh HG, you're too kind and it's been way to long.' Putting her arm around he taller woman she turned to Myka .

'This is my good friend HG Wells, sorry, I didn't realise she would definitely be coming. I hope she has been behaving herself?' Claudia bumped hips with HG playfully.

' Darling of course. I'm insulted and appalled you would think otherwise.' HG laughed ruffled the red heads hair.

Giggling Claudia stepped away from her attacker and spoke to the group. 'Anyway… HG is here because she's an amazing writer and hopefully she's going to be able to document what we do as we go and get inspiration for her new novel.' Gesturing in Myka’s direction the red head continued ' I was actually hoping that HG could shadow you, perhaps you can tell her about what it is you've done on past exhibitions, explain what it is were doing here and make sure the old lady doesn't get in to trouble out on site.' Claudia grinned at incredulous look HG shot her.

Myka on the other hand groaned a little inside to herself. She always worked best alone, even working with a team she had the tendency to keep herself to herself….and ….of all people she didn't need some Dan Browne wanabe on her heels making up some ridiculous story about the grail and putting her name anywhere near it. Regardless of her doubts Myka couldn't let down the beaming hopeful face of Miss Donovan. She would agree but keep this cocky writer at a good distance.

'Of course Claudia, that's not a problem as long as Miss Wells follows the normal protocols as everybody else, respects the site and understands we may not even find anything. Then yes she may be my shadow.'

Claudia jumped excitedly on the spot at Myka’s response. 'Right then, now the whole team really is all here. Shall we get tooled up and head on out. We only have two weeks and we need to make the most of every second.'

Myka nodded, she had never gotten time to do her briefing but she figured she could have a quick informal chat with everyone on the way out. Grabbing her ready packed tool belt from her bag she clipped it around her toned waist and looked in the raven haired woman's direction.

'Miss Wells you better get kitted up yourself .... Come with me I'll show you what you need.' Myka lead Helena to a table adorned with all sorts of funny looking tools at the side of the room. She grabbed an empty belt and holster and started packing in the all the equipment Helena would need.

'Once were out there I’ll explain which piece is used for what. It'll be easier than going through it all now.' Myka spoke but kept her eyes focused on the table in front of her as she continued stuffing the tiny tools into belt pockets.

Helena watched the curly haired archaeologist trying to read the other woman's body language. She came across very confident in the way she spoke yet she wouldn't now make eye contact her. Hoping to ease any of the brunettes worries Helena touched the other woman’s shoulder to get her attention.

'Thank you for this. I won't be a drag I promise. I'm a very fast learner and I respect that this is your work. I will as Claudia so eloquently put it… behave myself.' Helena did her mock salute again 'scouts honour remember, I was a very good girl guide.'

Myka smiled at the shorter woman next to her, she couldn't help but find her ever so slightly charming.

'Come on lets get you belted up.' Myka swung the tool kit over the raven haired woman suddenly realising she had now trapped herself into an extremely intimate position with the writer. Ignoring the blush creeping once more from her chest she secured the belt around the petite woman's waist. Wow her perfume smells amazing myka thought to herself shocked at where her mind was taking her.

As she fastened the awkward clasp she accidentally brushed the porcelain skin beneath the edge of the slender figures white blouse. She could have sworn she heard a slight moan come from the lips of the woman before her.

After fastening the final popper and clasp Myka stood back hands on hips.

'There all ready ...lets uh just get out of here.' Myka headed for he exit wanting to get out in the cool air as quickly as possible but Helena stopped her before she could quite make it.

'Wait I still don't have your name ?' Helena asked not budging from her spot until she had this gorgeous woman's name.

'Myka Bering, archaeologist, lecturer and just as passionate a lover I'm sure , but please just call me Myka.' The brunette copied the Brits earlier introduction. Shocking herself at her flirtatious tone.

Helena grinned at the brunette. She had a feeling they were going to get on very well, she couldn’t help but a feel a invisible pull towards this woman of contradictions. She was feisty yet shy , Helena looked at the brunette who had a smirk on her face and once more held out her hand and clasped Myka’s in her own.

'Myka, you have a beautiful name, how selfish of you to hide it from me for so long. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you .'

Their second handshake lingered just a little longer than it really should causing Myka to immediately flick back into work mode.

'Right …well now were fully introduced shall we get to work ? ' Myka held the door open and gestured for Helena to go through.

Helena with out a word complied and walked out of the room holding Mykas green eyed gaze for as long as possible. This really was going to be a very interesting adventure indeed.


	2. A lot of Rubble

Within the hour the 5 archaeologists plus the token writer were all set up and stood around the gaping hole that collapsed in the grounds of Glastonbury Abbey.

The red head clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention, ‘ So! Who’s going down first?’ She made an upturned gesture with her thumbs and grinned.

Helena enthusiastically spoke up immediately, ‘Throw me over first if you like, I’m happy to test the landing.’

‘No way, nah huh, not a chance.’ Myka interjected. ‘Shadow you stay put, I’ll go down first you can be my anchor.’

‘Darling how saucy of you, in front of the others as well…it’s always the quiet ones.’ Helena’s quick retort sent a ripple of giggles through the team, Pete in particular was fit to burst from holding in his laughter. Myka on the other hand was not amused and decided it best to ignore the brit completely and carry on non plus.

‘Helena, you will be my anchor. See here...’ Myka pointed to a hook and clamp in the ground. ‘We’ll be tied together through this and you can keep the rope taught as I lower myself down. Once I’m down there and I know it’s safe Claudia and Leena you can both follow using Pete and Steve as your anchors. We will then use the net baskets to pull up the rubble gradually, we have to work from the top downwards to avoid collapse.’

The others now calm had their concentration faces on and began attaching ropes to pulleys and clasps. Meanwhile Helena stood amongst the bustling archaeologists not wanting to get in the way as Claudia had instructed but her keen eye couldn’t help but notice that the small cranes and pulleys would work much more effectively and hold more weight if their height was slightly adjusted.

‘Myka…?’ Helena called to the curly haired brunette who was studiously fastening all sorts of knots and clamps about them.

‘Myka.’ Helena tried once more to get the stubborn American’s attention, she knew she was being deliberately obtuse after her witty little comment just now.

‘Darling I apologise for just now…but now I really do want to talk work matters.’ Helena frowned as she explained herself not really feeling sorry at all.

Myka turned and grabbed Helena’s belt a little too roughly and started tying the rope to the front clips and clasps.

‘Helena I just don’t appreciate being made a fool of in front of all my work new colleagues.’ Myka kept her eyes down tightening the straps around Helena’s taught body.

‘I can promise you darling you did not and do not look a fool. I didn’t meant to insult you…. it was just a bit of flirtatious banter.’ Helena shrugged her shoulders and pouted her lips.

Myka looked up and caught the gaze of the deep dark eyes in front of her. ‘ …And what exactly makes you think I would appreciate such flirtatious advances from you Helena? Rather presumptuous don’t you think?’

Helena bit her lip and decided to stand down, she stayed silent as Myka fixed the last safety knot on the harness she had created. Myka sighed and looked once more at the brit feeling a little guilty. Perhaps she was over reacting…just a tad. In a softer tone she approached the Brit.

‘What were you going to say anyway?’

‘I just wanted to let you know that I don’t think those cranes rigged up to hoist the rubble will hold particularly heavy loads…with a few slight adjustments…I could get them to take at least double the weight they currently will.’

Myka looked at the writer mouth pursed, now she was really annoyed.

‘Helena do you not think I know what I am doing?’

‘Of course darling …they are set up perfectly I just thought it might be handy if it could hold more…I ….’ HG was abruptly interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

‘Miss Wells I really don’t need advice from a writer on how to do my job, you stick to your work and I’ll do mine exactly as I always have!’ Myka turned her back to the raven haired woman when she heard a low mumble come from the woman behind her.

‘What did you just say?’

‘Nothing…really nothing don’t worry’ Helena waved her hands in exasperation.

‘Seriously Helena, if you want to stay working here you will tell me what you just said!’

‘It was really nothing , I just commented that I actually did tell you I am an inventor too. I know about these things.’ Helena bit her lip hoping Myka wouldn’t take her comment as insolence. She was just pointing out she was more than qualified to make the observation.

‘Writer, inventor….Is there nothing you don’t do? Why don’t you just lead the group and I’ll fly back to America where I maybe able to get on with my work in peace.’ Myka once more adopted the hands on hips position.

Helena stayed silent for a moment regretting she had ever mentioned the whole pulley thing, she was just trying to be helpful.

‘I don’t want your job Myka…I was only trying to make myself useful.’

‘You will be useful just standing there quietly holding this rope while I climb down this bloody hole.’

With that Myka walked herself back over the ledge and lowered herself into the pit. Helena held the rope tight and leaned forward to keep an eye on the curly haired archaeologist.

'Ok I'm down.' Myka unhooked the rope so she could move about. Looking around the cavern The American couldn't see much as the rubble, stone, dirt and grass covered every inch of area around her. Popping her back pocket she grabbed a small maglite and started looking through dark cracks and crevices... Nothing ... The collapsed walls had covered anything worth noting. Every inch of the crap around her would need to be cleared. Testing the larger fallen stones she made sure there were no hidden foot falls before calling Claudia and Leena down to join her.

After 3 tiring hours of filling up the wire baskets and having them hauled up to the top the three women began to get inpatient.

'Will this ever end ! We're going to be here the whole two weeks just clearing this if we carry on like this.' Claudia groaned out loud and dramatically raised her arms in the air.

'Ok girls' Myka ran her hand through her hair. 'Lets fill up one more big load and we'll go up for a break, possibly have a rethink on getting his stuff up faster.'

With hungry eyes and visions of lunch the girls quickly filled up the wire mesh. Brick by brick, stone by stone they packed the hanging hammock full of rubble each one of them tying to cram in just one more piece. When literally not even a grain of soil would stay on they called up to the others to crank it up. Claudia and leena headed over to the tall ladder that had been lowered down one side of the cavern and crawled out leaving myka to steady the load before it began its ascent.

Creaking and swaying the load groaned as it was hauled upwards Helena noticed the crane start to give and she yelled out to others to grab a rope each but it was too late. The weight of the rubble was too much and as Helena predicted the crane was not fit for so much strain.

Within seconds the just packed wire mesh was empty and tumbling back down to the spot where Myka stood beneath. Darting for the nearest over hang the brunette squeezed herself as near into the wall as possible.

As the stones and dirt fell around her it seemed she had gotten away unharmed... Taking a step out from under the rock Myka suddenly felt a stab or pain as a stray boulder crashed into her shoulder scraping down the side of her arm.

Helena watched as the contents of the wire mesh fell to he bottom of the pit. Cries rang out from her team mates as Pete and Steve managed to haul the other two women from the ladder just in time. Myka however was still at he bottom. Hg ran forwards catching a glimpse of Myka beneath the raining debris, somehow she had managed to protect herself. Then she heard the American cry out in pain. Within seconds Helena had leaped off edge of the pit grabbing the ropes used earlier to lower the other women to slide down. The ropes burned her hands sending hot shooting pains up her arms but in that moment all she cared about was getting to Myka.

At he bottom HG found the archaeologist knelt down gripping her forearm, blood seeping from in-between her clenched fingers.

'Jesus let me look at this.' Helena didn’t wait for any form of response from Myka as she pulled her shirt from around waist and tied it around Myka's arm into a tight tourniquet .

Kneeling beside Myka she gently pulled her chin up to meet her gaze.

'Darling are you ok ? It doesn't look like you've broken anything but were going to need to get you a few stitches.' Helena looked at the brunette eyes full of concern.

Myka waved her unharmed arm nonchalantly...' I'll be fine...it's just a scratch .' She started to stand but when she looked at the blood stained shirt immediately her knees buckled. Helena launched herself to the Americans side and gripped her tightly around he waist for balance.

'Day one and already we have casualties ...are digs with you usually his exciting Miss Bering.' Helena decided to lighten the tone and to her surprise it worked as Myka made a slight scoff at her quip.

'Come on curly lets get you of this hole.' Helena hoisted Myka closer towards her body to keep her up.

'Helena...as much as I am very impressed you got down here so quickly I think we might need some help to get out of here.' Myka looked at the broken ladder to her right then to the dangling ropes on her left, there was no way in her current state she would be pulling herself up out of there very fast.

'Peeetttteeee' Myka called up to the others above.

'Myka darling what on earth are you doing ?' Helena quizzed a smile on her face.

'Ummm calling for help?...yes ?' Myka looked confused.

'Sweetheart ... You really do underestimate me don't you.' HG whipped out a gunlike looking piece of equipment from her satchel.

'Hold tight Bering' 

Myka was about to question what the item was that Helena had just retrieved from her bag when she found herself shooting up through the air with Helena's strong arm wrapped tightly around her. It was a grappling gun! Helena had shot it up to the nearest ruin above them and now the two of them dangled a good 10metres above the others.

'Wow what was that? !' Myka gasped holding on to Helena tightly.

'Just one my inventions darling...quite marvellous isn't it?'

Gripping each other tightly hovering in the sky Helena leaned forward and spoke in Myka's ear. 'If you can learn to trust me Myka I can show you many more wondrous things.'

Myka sucked in her bottom lip savouring the feeling of Helena's breath against her face. They were so close... Too close .. but Myka couldn’t help but like it.

Suddenly as The others below realised what had just happened they all broke into a round of applause and HG began to lower them back down to the ground.

Just before their feet touched the earth Helena could have sworn she felt Myka lean into her as her lips accidentally brushed against the brunettes cheek.

Once fully on the ground before the others could accost them Myka leant toward the raven haired women and whispered into Helena's ear.

' I think I maybe learning quite quickly already.'


	3. I told you everything would be ok.

Helena had offered to be the one to take Myka to the nearby A&E even though of course everybody volunteered their services; she quickly got Myka into her Vintage red MG and headed straight for the hospital ignoring any arguments from the woozy curly haired archaeologist.

Helena smiled when she remembered the look on Myka’s face when she saw her classic car.

‘You have to be the most stereo typical British woman I have ever met.’ Myka had smiled running her finger along the roof of the shiny car. Helena beamed a large grin in return pleased that the American seemed so impressed with her vehicle.

‘I like it though.’ Myka added to her last statement as Helena opened the car door and guided the injured woman down to the seat.

Leaning over the brunette Helena clipped in the seat belt for her. ‘That’s good to know Miss Bering.’

The close contact between the two of them had caused the hair to stand up on the back of Helena’s neck. She couldn’t remember the last time she had reacted to another person quite like this. The close proximity had made her feel like a nervous school girl.

Helena’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted when a tall blond nurse tapped her on the shoulder.

‘Miss Wells? Miss Bering is all sorted and good to go…I’ve told her to take a moment to rest before she leaves but you’re free to take her away when she’s ready. She seems very keen to get out of here!’ The nurse laughed and pointed to the cubicle where Myka sat, her legs dangling off one side of the hospital bed.

Helena glanced at the nurses name tag. ‘Thank you Nurse Anna’ I will make sure the patient takes it easy and arrives home in one piece!’

The nurse smiled at the mention of her name. ‘She’s a stubborn one so good luck!’

With that the nurse walked away and Helena entered the cubicle to find a very sorry for herself Myka Bering. The brunette looked up as she heard Helena step into the room.

‘I’m really sorry Helena.’ Myka winced not sure what hurt more her arm or her pride. Helena looked confused so Myka continued to spell it out.

‘I’m sorry because I should have just listened to you about the crane. If I had we might not be here now…. what’s worse is the delay this whole silly accident could have on our work.’ Myka put her head in her hands feeling exhausted and annoyed at herself more than anything.

Helena went to the other woman’s side and rubbed her back. ‘Myka, it’s not your fault. As I said earlier the cranes were set up perfectly you hadn’t done anything wrong….the load was just a little too much for the basket…it could have happened even if I had made the changes.’

Myka smiled at Helena. ‘Thank you’

‘No need for thanks you would have done the same for me right?’ 

‘Of course…but I mean thank you for trying to make me feel better about being an idiot’ Myka grimaced causing Helena to laugh and Myka to throw her and indignant look.

‘Bering stop blaming yourself there’s nothing to worry about we’ll get this all sorted. Come on let’s get you home.’ Helena hoisted the brunette up from the bed.

‘I just feel terrible for the others…I’m going to be hardly able to lift anything over the next few days…and now is when we need the extra hands most.’ Walking through the corridors of the hospital Myka sighed loudly.

Helena briefly touched the other woman’s hand for comfort. ‘It’ll all be fine, I promise..... You will just have to be my anchor next time…I have hands too you know.’ 

Myka tensed at the touch of on her hand relaxing when the beautiful woman released her hold. ‘It’s not your job though is it Helena…I can’t ask it of you.’  
‘You’re not asking me Myka, I’m offering…no scrap that I’m telling you…I will be your hands for the next few days. I know you think I’m just a silly novelist but I do have my uses…I’m very good with my hands.’ Helena grinned as Myka rolled her eyes.

‘Honestly Helena you are a walking dictionary of innuendo. I’ve never known anyone like it!’ Myka quipped only causing the raven haired writer to laugh out loud.

‘Myka I don’t know what you mean…really….innuendo indeed….honestly where your mind takes you from my completely innocent conversation.’ Helena fluttered her eye lashes as she goaded the curly haired archaeologist.

Myka knew she would never win this battle of quips and admitted immediate defeat. ‘You are incorrigible.’

The two women content in each other’s company enjoyed the slow drive back to the dig site. Stopping only to collect her case from the car they swiftly headed on to Myka’s temporary house rental. Pulling up at the doorstep Helena rushed out open Myka’s door and grabbed the American’s suitcase from the MG’s boot compartment.

Myka looked up at the little cottage she had rented. It was exactly as she had imagined it to be. She had found it on a local Glastonbury holiday letting website. It was a small stone brick cottage on the outskirts of the main town with sweet smelling colourful roses climbing all up the walls. Seeing as she was coming to England Myka couldn’t think of a better place to stay than a traditional country cottage. It was that old fashioned side to her she just couldn’t escape.

Helena carried the suitcase to the front door. ‘Myka this place is so darling, where on earth did you find it.’

‘Just my nifty knack for research.’ Myka grinned and placed the key in the door. Once opened Helena popped the suitcase in around the corner and stood opposite Myka in the doorway feeling slightly awkward.

‘So’ Helena swung her arms at her sides. ‘I guess I’ll head off then.’ Helena raised her eyebrows and walked backwards away from the door wringing her hands together in a nervous manor. She couldn’t understand it normally she was so confident.

Myka was about to invite Helena in for a drink …she started to speak….but sound just wouldn’t come out. Helena waved and turned her back to Myka to open the driver door.

Quick Myka you idiot she’s leaving!… she urged herself to speak up….’Uhh Helena…’

HG eagerly spun around on the spot to face the other woman. ‘Yes ?’

‘I ..uhh…uhhh.’ My god spit it out woman…Myka thought to herself as she stuttered and started. ‘Thank you again for everything today.’ Jeez what’s wrong with me. Myka mentally kicked herself at her lack of guts.

Helena felt a little disappointed Myka didn’t invite her in but all the same she had things to be getting on with and she figured she really should head off.  
‘Myka it really is my total pleasure….take it easy tonight…and…I…. I’ll pick you up at 8 seeing as you left your car behind!’ Helena mentally wooped in her head as her quick thinking mind thought of another way to spend time with the gorgeous archaeologist.

Myka put her hand to her forehead.. ‘Wow what an idiot I didn’t even think of that! That would be really nice…thank you…I’ll see you at 8am them.’  
With that the two women held each other’s gaze for a few more seconds and then Helena departed waving brightly at Myka as she pulled away from the kerb.

\----------------------------

Within 10 minutes Helena was back at the dig site….everyone had left and the doors were locked but in one swift move she climbed over the chained up gate and made her way into the Abbey grounds. She had concocted a cunning plan …one that would prove to Myka that she did have worth at the digsite…she couldn’t wait to see the look on Myka’s face when she arrived with her tomorrow.

\-----------------------------

8am and Helena was at Myka’s doorstep on the dot. She knocked and heard Myka yell out ‘Just one minute’

As the door opened Myka stood there in tight combats and a black vest tops with her wet hair dangling down her back. Helena’s pulsed raised at the sight of her and was only quickened as she inhaled the delicious smell of the archaeologists shampoo.

‘Sorry I’m running a little behind ….trying to shower whilst not getting these stitches wet …not so easy.’ The brunette laughed noticing an intense look in Helena’s eyes.

‘Everything ok Helena?’

‘Wow…yes I mean…yes sorry just in a day dream there.’ Helena mumbled annoyed at herself for getting caught staring.

‘If you’re ready shall we head off?’ Helena quickly changed the subject.

Nodding Myka hopped into Helena’s car and they headed back to the Abbey.

This journey was a lot quieter than the day before, Myka hoped Helena was ok and she wasn’t imposing on her good nature too much. She was about to ask if things really were ok when they arrived at the entrance to the dig site. 

In silence they entered the same conference room as the day before and found Steve taking the drinks order for the morning.  
‘You know what’ Helena stated ‘I think I’ll actually have one of those dreadful coffees….i had a VERY late night last night.’ 

Oh do tell’ Steve playfully replied.

‘Yeh go on HG spill what kept your fine self-up so late?’ Pete joined in the banter.

Myka meanwhile felt surprised at herself for how much she was disliking this conversation. She hadn’t ever asked Helena if she was seeing anyone…she just assumed not.

‘Nothing so sordid men folk I can assure.’ Helena spoke to the boys but her eyes landed on Myka’s.

Suddenly Myka felt a little taken a back…she hadn’t just said that out loud had she?

Before any further jokes could be thrown about Helena’s late shenanigans Claudia burst into the room.

‘O-M-flipping G guys!!! You have got to come take a look at this!’ Claudia ran back outside through the doors clearly expecting them all to follow.

Myka looked at Helena quizzically, the boys ran past eagerly after Claudia to an already waiting Leena. Various ‘whoas’ and gasps could be could be heard coming from the direction of the dig site. Myka walked across the field eager to see what the others were all starring at. 

As she made it to the top of the pit she gazed down and her jaw dropped open. The rubble from the pit had been completely cleared, there was not a stray brick in sight. Not only that but a strong set of wide footed temporary stairs had been made out of what looked like scaffolding leading all the way to the bottom of hole.   
Carefully Myka made her way down the stairs looking around at the walls of the cavern in awe as she noticed lights had been installed all the way around the edge of the pit. Once at the bottom she was able to clearly see everything that had once been hidden by the rubble. The floor now swept revealed a perfectly laid stone floor….it definitely had to be the flooring to an indoors room from the careful structure in which it had been laid. Excitedly Myka realised they really had found something that could be quite significant. She wandered around the sides of the hole looking for any patterns in the earth that might lead to further exploration. As she hit far the right hand corner her eyes were drawn to a small label dangling from an iron loop sticking out of the earth. Myka’s stomach leaped as she immediately recognised the patterns in the iron to be similar to those used traditionally for door designs in the 5th – 6th century the exact era they were hoping for….the reign of King Arthur.

Moving closer completely intrigued by the small tag she took it gently I her hand. Carefully the brunette turned the crisp paper over and found beautiful hand writing on the other side that read… 

‘I told you everything would be ok’


	4. The First Reveal

Myka gently untied the label running her thumb across the deliciously loopy handwriting and carefully folded it into her pocket.

Turning to climb the stairs and was met by a pair of deep dark eyes.

'Helena!' Myka jumped. She hadn't heard a sound as the writer had managed to get all the way down the wooden staircase.

'You startled me ...I ... Did you do this? 'The brunette gestured around the pit.

Helena looked around and slowly nodded her head remaining silent. Looking at the archaeologist she was little unsure as to whether she was happy or annoyed!

Myka shook her head ...'How? This would have taken us all at least a few days to do this with the whole team! Did you do this alone? '

Again Helena stayed silent and nodded never breaking eye contact.

'Again ...I ask ...how ?' Myka stood completely dumbfounded.

'I told you I invent things...I had a few bits at home that I could create a device that would effectively scoop it out...you don't need to be strong to do it ...you just have to use the right amount of weight and the right amount of pressure...and...I'm going waaay too much into this ...it really doesn't matter how it was done. I did it for you.' Helena smiled a small smile a little unsure of herself.

'Well what ever you did, you did good...this is completely amazing.' Myka slapped her hands to her thighs. 'I'm taking you with me on every dig from now on' Myka laughed and was rewarded with a beaming grin from Helena at her delighted reaction.

'Thank you Helena...I really can't believe you did this for me.' Myka blushed and playfully tugged at the untucked front of the writer shirt.

'You shouldn't spoil me so ...a girl could get use to this.' Myka suddenly but her lip... What was it about this woman that caused her to speak like this?

Helena watched as Myka had come forward and tugged her shirt. She actually gulped as the brunette made her flirtatious advances she really, really hoped Myka hadn't noticed. Was this for real? Was Myka really flirting with her?

Helena took a step forward and was about to reach for the stray strand of curly hair that had fallen in front of Myka's face when the brunette took a quick step away from her. Shit..wrong move she thought to herself feeling slightly confused.

As soon as she took the step back Myka regretted it when she saw Helena's rejected look. In that moment though she knew if Helena touched her that it might end up being a hell of a lot more than her just pushing a stray hair out of her face. The feelings she was having were strange. Good… but strange. No body had ever made her heart race like this before and she needed to just slow down and figure out where her head was at.

Helena cleared her throat and headed back up the stairs calling down with her back to the archaeologist. ' Best get the others down here they are dying to see this.'

Myka stepped up after her and called Helena's name but it was too late , she was already over the top of the hole and back with others. Looking around once more at the dig site she still couldn't believe Helena had done this. Suddenly a pang of guilt ran through her remembering the look I'm Helena's delicious eyes when she had pulled away from her. Idiot, idiot, idiot, Myka chastised herself knowing her remarks had spurred the writer on in the first place. Promising herself that she would speak to Helena the brunette followed in the raven haired woman's footsteps and joined the rest of the group.

...

Within the hour the whole team were fully equipped and lined the walls of the pit as they slowly chipped away at the far end where the iron ring protruded. It seemed the most sensible place to begin. If there was a door there then there had to be a chamber wall connected. All five of them worked together in a line dotted a foot apart from each other. Pete and Steve were at either end then Leena and Claudia, while Myka and Helena worked closely on top of the tiny piece or ornate iron.

Hours passed by, the whole group were so engrossed with what they were doing skipped lunch...even Pete ...and continued until the sun showed signs of going down.

Working in an awkward silence the two women gradually began to uncover hinges, a large ornate door knocker with a large keyhole just beneath. Brushing away the fine grit and dirt a large wooden oak door was beginning to appear.

Myka worked at uncovering the top edge of the hidden door while Helena worked knelt below to find the bottom edge. Looking down at the writer Myka took in every inch of her with appreciation, the women was gorgeous. She was slim but strong, she watched as her athletic arms worked away at the door. Her skin was amazing like porcelain so smooth ... Wow though... Those eyes Myka thought as the writer looked up... Dark eyes that you can loose yourself in and her lips just look so soft...

'Myka ? Everything quite alright? ' Helena broke the silence, now it was Myka's turn to get caught starring.

Myka knelt down to the same level as the writer. She had anxious butterflies fluttering in her stomach but spoke anyway.

'Would you join me for dinner tonight... I mean as a thank you for everything you have done.' Myka rushed her sentence but she didn't care ...she was just happy she hadn't choked on her words.

Helena took in Myka's piercing green eyes. After earlier she new it would be easier to refuse the brunette who in such a short space of time seemed to have pushed herself into her heart in away that she had never let anybody before. It scared her just how much she felt for the American and earlier when she pulled away like that she had realised how this whole situation could leave her completely heart broken.

Myka sensed in the silence Helena was hesitating so as Helena had done earlier she reached forward and tucked a strand of jet black hair behind the writer's ear and spoke again softly. 'Please?'

With that small action and tiny word Helena knew she could no longer resist. 'I can't think of anything I would rather do more.' Helena acted nonchalant and laughed.

Wow Myka thought she has a great smile...she never wanted to make that smile disappear again.

'So is that a yes Wells? Myka leaned a little closer.

'That's a yes Bering .' Helena's eyes twinkled even in the dingy lighting.

With faces a few inches apart they never saw it coming when a blob of dirt landed heavy at their feet. Both turning in the direction of the flying soil found a tsking Claudia with her hands on hips.

'Will you too just get a room already... We are supposed to be finding one of the most famous and elusive artefacts in the world and you two are spending all your time making goo goo eyes at each other.' Claudia grinned at the shocked women's faces. Both of them immediately stood up and mumbled apologize...little did they know Claudia had hoped this would happen. She had known HG for a long time and nobody had been good enough or able to handle the writer and her brilliant mind...after her long talks with Miss Bering she had had the feeling the two would get on swimmingly...evidently she had been right!

Claudia walked up behind the two women and swung her arms over either woman's shoulders. 'So you two cuties done with this fine door?.'

Myka responded. 'actually I think we've revealed as much as we can ... To be honest the next stage were gona just have to hold are breaths and try and get this thing open.' Myka Twisted the large door knob showing how it was stuck fast.

'Only problem now is this door, if it was protecting something it could by all accounts be a foot in depth and these fixtures are not moving any time soon. I think we may have to cut it open...if we go around every edge we can still preserve the door...otherwise I can think of no way to get this opened with out serious damage or a lot more time.'

Claudia nodded at the brunette spoke. 'I'm happy to follow your lead on this Myka it's why you're here after all. We need to get a circular saw down here then ...Pete are you happy with that challenge? You can take my credit too if you like? 'she waved it in the air in Pete's direction but it was promptly snatched by Steve. 'Yonk I'll take that thank you very much.' Steve hopped about the whining Pete with Claudias bank card not noticing Leena slide up beside them . ' I think you will find shopping is best left with me .' She said quickly grabbing the card out of Steve's unaware hand.

Claudia laughed and slapped her hands in the air ..'who ever guys just get me that saw pronto ...actually scrap that get it by the morning I am famished !.' Claudia held her belly in a completely exaggerated gesture. 'Eat well , drink well, sleep well people and I'll see you bright and breezy tomorrow.'

With that the red heads last words of her short speech the team made for the exit.

Helena jogged to catch up with Myka as they headed back across the lush green field. Bumping shoulders she asked ' So where are you taking me this fine evening?'

Myka looked up in the air...'uhhh it's a surprise.' She laughed...'or maybe I don't know and I'm just going to chose a random restaurant that looks cool as we walk along the high street.'

Helena smiled that twinkling smile. 'Quite the plan Bering...chose wisely... You know I always judge a woman by the food she chooses to eat.'

'That's Maccie Ds out of the question then.' Myka teased and hooked Helena's arm noting her disgusted look.

'Come on posh girl lets find you some grub.'

Arms linked Myka and Helena said there goodbyes to the others leaving them gossiping behind them.

'You know they are talking about us right?' Helena whispered to Myka.

'Hmmm, of that I am acutely aware.' Myka ducked her head down and then suddenly felt Helena slide her hand down her back to her left butt cheek. She almost squealed in shock but at the same time the swift movement from the writer sent shivers down her spine. Waving the brits hand away she spoke abruptly to the very forward woman. 'Helena what on earth are you doing...they can still see us you know! '

'Darling I'm just really giving them something to talk about. ' the brit laughed in her sensual tone.

'Anyway miss Bering are you saying it would have been alright if they hadn't been watching?' Helena raised her eye brow in anticipation.

Myka stopped as she spotted a tapas bar just ahead of them. Unhooking the brits arm from her own she wandered up to the restaurant doors. 'You're very presumptions Miss Wells... AND think quite a lot of yourself clearly ...you know arrogance is a very unattractive quality.' Myka turned around and winked at the open mouthed brit.

Helena watched the other woman sauntered up to the restaurant doors. This woman really way feisty the shyness was facade for sure she thought to herself.

'So are you coming or what?' Myka interrupted the brits train of thought. 'You know I always judge a woman by her time keeping…best not keep me waiting.' Myka winked her eye again and held the door open for the gorgeous writer.

'Yes' Helena thought 'Feisty indeed.'


	5. Fine Dining

The restaurant was warm , colourful, vibrant and traditional Spanish music floated through the air. From their private booth both women glanced around at their surroundings occasionally catching the others eye. Helena was the first to speak.

'From first glances you chose well Bering. Did you smell what was coming out of the kitchen on the way in? It smelt absolutely divine.'

Myka smiled at the impressed look on the brits face.

'Let's just hope it tastes as good as it smells then.' Myka picked up the large menu in front of her and went to pass it to Helena.

'No darling, please why don’t you order for me?.' Helena pushed the menu back in the confused brunettes direction.

'But...how will know what you like?'

'I know I’ll like it if you've chosen it....go on....this is the real test for you now.'

Myka laughed, 'Fine I’ll order...jeez are you brits always this demanding or is it just you?'

Helena held her hand to her chest pretending to be insulted.

The waitress came over, made her polite introductions and waited to take the order.

Myka strummed her fingers against her cheek as she made her decision.

'Ok lets go for tomato chicken, spicy chorizo, garlic potatoes, skewered prawns, vegetarian roll, vegan mash, skewered chicken, humous and bread, grilled pork, crab, salad, wedges, spanish sausage, this beef dish and large platter of the mixture to share please.'

The waitress wrote fast as she took down the long list, while a shocked Helena sat slightly open mouthed.

'Myka darling are you feeding the five thousand?' The brunette blushed at the term of endearment used in front of young waitress.

'What? You wouldn't say what you want so I just chose as a big a variety as possible.' Myka looked innocently at the quizzical brit.

The waitress interrupted their banter. ' I think you've done excellently...your taste is impeccable.' The waitress winked and lightly touched Myka's shoulder as she left the table.

'Well, well, looks like you might have an admirer. ' Helena raised one eyebrow at the archaeologist.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Myka blushed again 'What's it to you anyway Wells...jealous?'

Myka new she was goading the brit on, she couldn't believe how flirtatious she was being. She was not really a confident woman, that was her sister She got the brains and her sister got to be popular and had an endless list of guys hoping to date her. Myka on the other hand had always shied away from the lime light. Guys did not fall at her feet ad she certainly was not going to be falling at anybody else’s. This bloody brit though, not only was she a woman, which sure Myka had felt attracted to the fairer sex before but never in her life had she thought she'd actually act on it, now here she was flirting away with a woman and bloody gorgeous woman at that!

 

The raven haired woman interrupted her train of thought...'Do you want me to be jealous?'

'Are you jealous?' Myka retorted.

The two women locked eyes in a stubborn gaze.

'Myka I don't need to be jealous because I’m the woman who is getting to have dinner with you. If rolls were reversed and I was the waitress I can honestly say right now I would be extremely jealous.' Helena accidentally or on purpose the brunette wasn't sure felt the brit’s leg brush against her own beneath the table sending tingles up her spine.

'But,..' Helena continued 'If i were in the waitresses shoes i would know that the gorgeous curly haired brunette wasn't worth the pursuit because from the way the dark haired woman in front of her looked at her i would know i didn't stand a chance in hell of getting by the territorial brit.'

Myka gulped a Helena's obvious admittance of her attraction towards her. ' Good job you're not the waitress then.'

'Hmm, a very good job indeed.' Helena almost purring her last utterance as her voice turned husky.

The two women leaned towards each other as the conversation became more and more flirtatious when suddenly a Helena’s mobile went off causing the two women to jump from the intimate position they had started to put themselves in.

Helena grabbed the ringing inheritance from her bag feeling slightly annoyed but she looked at the screen her frown softened.

‘I’m sorry Myka I actually am going to have to answer this.’

Standing from the table Helena stood around the corner to gain a little privacy not knowing Myka’s keen ear could grasp every word of the one sided conversation.

‘Sweetheart is everything ok? I know baby girl, I miss you too….Wow really?! That’s fantastic news. I’ll be home in an hour or two and you can tell me everything about your day then. Yes I might bring you back something nice if you’re very good.’

Myka knew she shouldn’t be listening into this conversation. Clearly Helena was hoping for it to be private but she couldn’t help but hear everything the raven haired woman was saying. She heard Helena giggling and laughing and suddenly felt a bit stupid for her behaviour towards this almost stranger! She knew nothing about the woman, now here she was having dinner with her flirting her ass off when clearly the brit had somebody waiting for her at home.

‘Yes. I love you too sweetheart. I’ll see you when I’m back. I can’ wait to see it!’

Myka couldn’t bare to listen any longer, grabbing her leather fedora from the seat she places it on her head, slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up ready to leave. She couldn’t believe she had let this woman make a complete fool of her. She knew there was a reason she kept people at an arms length and this was the exact reason why.

Helena hung up the phone and went to sit back at the table catching Myka clearly preparing to leave.

‘Myka?’ Are you leaving?’ Helena stood feeling slightly hurt the brunette was about to leave without saying a word.

‘I …uhh…just had a text from a family member…I’m going to have to go ring them. I was going to pay at the bar first if the order can’t be cancelled.’

Helena looked at Mya incredulously. ‘…and you weren’t even going to tell me?’

Myka kept her face stoic she was not going to let the raven haired woman know how much of an idiot she felt.  
‘It’s urgent…and I didn’t want to interrupt you.’

‘Well can I give you a lift home? You don’t even have a car here.’ Helena grabbed her jacket from the back of her seat also.

‘No thank you Helena. I spotted a taxi rank just around the corner I’ll make my own way back.’

Shocked by the Americans abrupt disappearance Helena could do nothing but stand dumbfounded as the archaeologist spoke their waitress and walk straight out of the restaurant door.

Myka screwed her fists into a tight ball and stormed in the direction of the taxi rank. She felt so stupid…she should have known better than someone like Helena would not be interested in her…and if she was then there had to be catch…clearly Helena was involved with somebody else.

Myka reached the taxi rank and got into the first available black cab. Reaching for cell phone she called Claudia furious she did not want Helena Wells turning up at work the next day and as far as she was concerned the writer was no longer needed if she was going to have a complete lack of respect for her. 

‘Hello…Claudia.’

‘Myka!…everything ok are you with HG?’

‘No Claudia I’m not….I’ve cut dinner short and I was ringing to tell you I really don’t think it’s going to work out having her shadow me.’

‘Whaaaat?! What in the gods names sake has happened you two looked so loved up when I last saw you.

‘Claudia we are not and were not loved up! What is wrong with everyone around here.’

The red heard listened intently what the hell had happened?! 

‘Myka. Calm down lets just talk about this altogether in the morning. Has HG come on too strong?…I know she can be a hopeless flirt…she gets worse the more nervous she is.’

Myka paused.

‘Claud is there something you’re not telling me?’

Claudia gulped down her end of the phone.’ Umm no.’

‘Claudia!’ Myka was losing her patience.

‘I just really thought you two would be a good match. I’ve known HG for a long time and when I met you …you just seemed like you fit perfect.’

Myka mulled over what Claudia had just said in her head.

‘So you planned for myself and Helena to what …date???’

‘I don’t know!’ Claudia whined. ‘HG just hasn’t been with anybody for so long and I just wanted to find someone to make her happy. When you agreed to come work with us I figured what a perfect way for you two …to you know…meet.’

‘Claudia, I wish you had mentioned something cos I am truly not the right girl for blind dates. But I’m telling you you’re HG is not as lonely as you think.’

‘What do you mean?’ Claudia couldn’t fathom what Myka was talking about. HG hadn’t been with anyone properly for the last 5 years.

‘I accidently over heard a covnersation between her and someone she had waiting for her at home. She was all giggly and like I love you

'i don't know Mykes. I know you say what you heard by I'm sure HG would have told me she was seeing someone....are you positive you couldn't have gotten the wrong end of the stick?' Claudia sat with the phone gripped to her ear. How had her plan backfired so badly , she was gona kick HGs ass or atleast try to for this.

Myka sat in a pensive silence on the listening to Claudia as the taxi pulled up outside her cottage. Could she had misread the brits earlier phone call ? Goddamit this was why she stayed away from relationships. She should have just kept her head down from the beginning and concentrated on the dig. Now all she could think about was Helena instead of the potential mind blowing notion of discovering the holy grail.

'Claudia can you give me Helenas address ?'

'you what ? Why ? What you gona do dude?'

'Calm down Claud. I'm just going to go over pretend apologise for leaving abruptly just now and suss out her situation. That way I can just forget about , get her out of my mind and get back to the real task at hand ...that bloody door and what's behind it!'

'So she's on your mind eh ? ...I knew you too would gel like a big bowl of help. '

Myka was pleased Claudia couldn't see her blush.

'That is not what I meant...I just...I don't know... Now I've spoken to you I'm questioning if I got it right ...I'm sure I did, but perhaps it wouldn't be fair to Helena if I was wrong....I just want to finish this properly.'

Claudia tapped the phone knowingly on her receiver.

'Hmmm. Well it wouldn't be right for you to finish whatever this thing is without properly speaking to the woman. So I think I can trust you with her address...gota pen?'

'photographic memory Claud' myka tapped her temple as if the Ted head could see her.

'Ok cranky lady, don't be a smarty pants. Its somerley house you know that big place you pass in the middle of the countryside on your way into the town'

'what ? Really...that place is enormous!'

'yeh well clearly you like posh birds.'

Myka felt a blush creeping dangerously up her neck once more. Quickly paying the cab driver myka grabbed her keys from her bad getting straight out of the taxi she got into her rental car. With the phone pressed between he shoulder and chin she spoke once more to the red head.

'Claudia, I'm not into any birds right now ...I'm just simply sorting out what went on this evening... So I can move on with a clear head.'

Claudia nodded solemnly ' riiiiight of course you are mykes whatever you say doll face .'

Clearly not going to convince Claudia that she was no longer interested hey said they're goodbyes. Claudia's last words to be exact had been 'ill eat my hat if you find her there with anyone.'

Myka feeling less sure turned the keys in the ignition and made for the residence of one Miss H G Wells.

As the archaeologist turned up the long driveway myka looked at the scenery around her and the perfect farmhouse cottage at the end of the drive and thought how it was completely idyllic. She hadnt imagine hg to be a country girl for someone reason she imagine a small townhouse somewhere a bit more cosmopolitan.

Myka pulled up next to Helena's MG. She was home. Suddenly Myka felt a rush of hesitation and panic at what she was doing. What if Helena's other half answered the door for a start...clearly she had not thought this through. Too late now though. She took in a gulp of air and marched straight up to the large oak front door.  
She knocked waited a couple of seconds and almost immediately she heard footsteps the otherside. Jesus what was she even going to say to her ...before myka even had time to plan her opening sentence the door was open and a shocked writer was stood a few feet infront of her.

'Myka ? What on earth ...how did you know...?'

Helena didn't need to finish her sentence as myka was already answering.

'sorry Claudia ...I asked her ...she didn't think you would mind.'

Helena stepped forward looked behind her into the house and pulled the door gently to.

'Of course I don't mind , it was just a bit of shock...I mean only moments ago you were ditching me in town.'

'Yehh about that ...um I'm sorry it was out of order. I just...I really don't know how to explain myself without sounding like an idiot. '

Helena leaned against the porch wall and captured he brunettes green eyes as she spoke.

' try me.. I won't judge....much.' the brit laughed.

Myka starred at the woman, she seemed to not have a care in the world. Wow maybe she really had got that phone call wrong earlier. Then...just as she was about to explain she heard someone call out from inside the house.

Helena pulled open the door slightly and called back.

'just a minute darling...ill be right back with you in a moment.' Pushing he door to again Helena looked back to those green eyes.

'Do you have someone over ? Is this inconvenient?' Myka started her interrogation.

'sorry yes, I am somewhat pre occupied but its ok. I can take the time out for you...I think ill get away with it this once.'

'wow' myka ran her hand through her hair. She knew it ' You are In incredible Helena . Forget I came over...forget everything.' The humiliated archaeologist backed away to leave causing the dark haired writer to take step in brunettes direction.

'Myka ...I don't understand...have I done something ro upset you ?' Helena felt confused with today's turn of events. Everything had been going so well between them and now this.

'please don't go myka, I really don't know what is going on right now but I really don't want you to go leaving it like this.'

'helena please don't play games with me...why have you flirted with me so much...do you just like the thrill of he chase. ..forget who you hurt?'

Helena took another step forward.

'I'm not playing games... From where I'm standing the only one with emotions going up and down like a yoyo is you. You ran out on me remember.' Helena sighed in exasperation.

'i heard you Helena.'

'heard what ?'

Helena stood hands on hips waiting for a response.

' you phone call Helena. I didn't mean to you just hadn't moved far enough away ... I heard everything.'

The dark haired writer quickly went back to the scene the restaurant her quick mind pulling up every bit of detail along with every word of the one side of conversation Myka must have heard. Now she understood exactly what was running through Myka's mind.

'darling I think you may have gotten the wrong end of the stick. Come with me .' Helena held out her hand and myka just looked at it.

'Have I truly given you reason to not trust me so far ?' Helena tilted her head and took Mykas limp hand pulling her towards her front door.

'helena I don't need to meet them, whatevers going on I don't need complication in my life.'

Helena paused and pursed her lips.

'darling how very unadventurous of you ...I thought you would atleastfind out what the challenge is first. I thought more of you clearly.' Helena dropped the brunettes hand .

'helena I just ...I want an easy life.'

Helena waved off the brunette . 'its fine I really may not be for you then. Just go.'

As if one cue the front door opened . Myka couldn't help but stare at the dark eyes that appeared in the doorway.

'mum ! Are you coming or what? ...it's your turn and me and Mr pickles have been waiting fooorever !' The dark eyes belonged to raven haired beautiful young girl . Myka guessed her age to be between 7 and 9.

Open mouthed she glanced from the girl to the now anxious eyed Helena. Feeling as if the wind had completely left her sails Myka could find now words. Things had taken a very unexpected turn indeed.


	6. Christina

Helena moved to stand behind the young girl in the large oak doorway. With every step she took she kept her eyes locked on the silent archaeologist.

Helena smiled a small smile, after everything the brunette had just said she felt like her soul had been crushed. Myka didn't want complications and no matter how she felt technically her little girl would fall under that category to another person. Dreading the conversations yet to happen the writer decided to get this over and done with.

'Myka, meet my daughter Christina. Christina this is the lady I told you about that I have been working with for my new book.'

The young girl looked up at her mother. 'The lady with the job like Indiana Jones ? '

Myka rolled her eyes and smiled at he clichéd reference.

Helena kissed the top of the young girls head . 'Yes darling that's the one, now go say hello sweetheart.'

The young girl walked up to the brunette hesitating slightly when she got there she held out her small hand. 'Nice to meet you Myka, my mums told me lots of nice things about you.'

Myka took the young girls hand. 'Thank you Christina that's very nice of you to say so. It's a pleasure to meet you too.'

Myka looked down at the child into a new set of dark eyes; she couldn't believe how much the young girl looked like Helena. Boy had she misjudged this situation . Mentally she kicked herself for the words that had just been uttered before the girl had appeared.

Christina let go of Myka's hand and ran back to her Mother and gestured for the writer to lean down so she could whisper in her mums ear.

'Sweetheart, I'm not sure if Myka has time for that.' The young girl huffed making an exaggerated disappointed face.

Myka looked with querying eyes towards the pair stood before her.

'What ?' She smiled in the young girls direction but Helena answered.

'She wanted me to ask you to come in and play scrabble with us. We've just set up a game inside....but it's a very long game and I didn't think you would be able to spare the time right now.'

Helena gave the archaeologist her excuse to leave and was stunned when the brunette walked up to join them .

'I think I can squeeze in some time to play a bit of scrabble. It is my favourite game you know. ' Myka looked at the young girl who made a small squeal of delight .

'I'll go set up for a third player ! She can have Mr Pickles' space.' The young girl ran back into the house a skip in her step.

'Mr Pickles?' Myka looked at the writer now stood incredibly close to her.

'It's her teddy bear. He has to join in all our games recently , I even had to make him his own plate of dinner the over day.'

Myka laughed and Helena couldn’t help but feel slightly week at the knees looking into the brunettes warm smiling green eyes. Happiness was shining through them once more, she couldn't believe just now they had been so filled with hurt and confusion. Then that one line rang through her mind once more 'I don't what complication in my life.' Helena couldn’t risk upturning her Christina for someone who could potentially run at the first hurdle.

'Myka, please don't feel you have to stay. I can make a convincing excuse for you .' Helena laughed but Myka could see the disappointment in her eyes. Maybe she should leave. Sure it wasn't another woman or guy but as Helena had obviously already realised a kid was not necessarily an easy life. Myka looked at the glassy dark eyes in front of her, getting the sense this writer didn't often wear her heart on her sleeve she knew the decision she made now would have to be the right one. If she left now whatever it is they had between them may not recover after her behaviour earlier in the evening.

She knew the answer deep from within her chest she knew. God knows why she ran through all the thought processes first her brain had hardly helped her relationships in the past.

'I wish you had mentioned her to me.' The brunette starred intently into the dark eyes feeling the writer's boring back into her own.

'Darling to be fair I hardly had the time to mention her to you before you left me this evening.‘ Helena looked away and headed toward the door. ‘Look I better get back in there its her bedtime soon. I'll see you tomorrow Myka.'

Myka knew in the instant that Helena moved away from her that she couldn't leave this here. She couldn't walk away. She grabbed the writer's hand.

'I would like to stay ....if you want me to of course?'

'You don't have to, I would rather ..... '. Myka interrupted the writer's sentence by pressing her finger to the brit’s soft full lips.

'I really want to.'

'But just now....you said....' Myka interrupted again.

'I know what I said but that's when I thought you just wanted me to be your bit on the side....well that is unless you have someone else hidden in there ? ' Myka laughed nervously suddenly realising the horrible potential truth of that statement.

Helena caught the fleeting looks of insecurity cross the brunettes face. This was no time for teasing she put the american straight of her misery.

'It's just us I promise. Scouts honour .' Helena did her mock salute like she had on there first meeting the day before. Wow was it really only the day before that they had met. Already she felt like she had known the archaeologist so much longer. It felt so natural . So perfect she thought to herself but immediately shut her mind off to further thoughts. One step at a time she said to herself.

Myka meanwhile visibly relaxed at the confirmation that it was just the mother and daughter living together. She figured their story would eventually be told but for now she just wanted to have her evening back with this beautiful woman. Thank God she came back this evening. Myka’s stomach flipped at the thought that she could have ruined everything. Time for some fixing she thought to herself.

Taking the writers hand once more the archaeologist took her first step into he breech. ' I seem to recall that you boxed me up as the unadventurous type a few minutes back Miss Wells. Let me assure you that is not the case . I am after all, as your daughter so eloquently put it like Indiana Jones, arguably the greatest adventurer of all time .' Myka laughed before continuing. ' I promise you Wells I'll show you just how adventurous I can be.' Myka grinned at the raven haired writer as an equally big grin began to grow across her face.

The brunette tightened her grip on the writers hand trying to convey just how much she wanted to be there right there and then.

Helena starred into the brunette's deep green eyes. How she wanted to believe her , she really did. 

'Myka you know I can't and don't just introduce Christina to any old person I meet. It wouldn't be fair on her to have people flitting in and out of her life. It's a conscious decision I made from the day she was born. I don't mean to add pressure to this situation in anyway but I guess that's why I didn't mention her in the first place and now you’re here I’m kind of forced to bring it up.'

Helena's clever mind worked at a rate of knots accessing the potential risks of inviting Myka in.

Myka watched the brit clearly in an emotional battle between her wants and protecting her child. God she had been such an idiot earlier. She put her other hand on Helena's arm maintaining a tight grip with the other.

"I really am so sorry for everything this evening Helena. I understand why you might want me to leave and I will I swear it...if you want me to. But I ....I was really wrong... You shouldn't have had to tell me about Christina so soon....I understand why you didn't .' Myka spoke and Helena looked down to her feet. Myka gently tilted the writers chin up forcing her to look at her.

'If you want me to leave I will...but I'll forever regret my actions of this evening. Wow if I just had a time machine I would change everything in an instant. I guess I’m just a little on guard with matters of he heart . I am really sorry Helena. You asked me before to trust you. I should have...and I will, I do.'

Helena looked at Myka she knew what her decision was ….she had known deep down from the very beginning she wouldn't be able to turn his woman away.

Myka spoke one last time. 'Give me the chance to show you that you can trust me too. Please.'

Helena looked at Myka's puppy like eyes how could she refuse.

'Bering I think it's time you showed me your adventurous side.'

'First stop scrabble then.' Myka tilted her head in a very cute manor.

Helena feeling consumed completely by the brunette could do nothing but comply and pull the gorgeous American into her home.

..................

After an hour of game play the scores were tight 120 to Christina , 130 to Helena and 125 to Myka. It's Myka's turn and she knows with her terrible letters there's nothing she can make from it. Deciding on the best course of action she put down her word 'zijx'

Christina screwed her face up and watched the curly haired woman put down her strange letters.

'That is soooo not a real word' the young girl made her challenge known.

Myka kept her poker face. 'Actually it's an ancient Incan term meaning to be jokingly cursed. It's like a fake jinx. Priests used it on their minions al the time.' Christina raised her eyebrows taking in what the archaeologist just said.

'Bollocks!' The brit chimed in immediately clamping her hand to her mouth shocked at the expletive that had fallen from her lips causing hysterics to come from her now pyjama wearing daughter.

Myka laughed with her but not so much at the swear word more at the look of utter shock on the writer's face.

'Now Christina darling that was a very naughty word you must never say it. What mummy meant to say is what a load of old tosh ! ' This time all three of them erupted into giggles.

'Alright you got me' Myka winked at Christina and removed her pieces from the board. 'Worth a try right ?! '

With only the high scoring letters left and no where to put them Myka could do nothing but end the game and minus the points from her score back to 110. Leaving Christina winning with her final word 'sheep' storming into the lead with 135.

Christina did a woop of delight when she realised she had won. Myka jokingly shook the little ones hand.

'Good game fine lady. You play excellently.'

Christina stood up and did a bow to the now applauding women.

Looking at the wall clock Helena clapped her hands together. ' Right young lady time for bed . '

'ooooohhh...just five more minutes.' Christina whined.

'You've already had another 35minutes missy.' Helena grabbed the small girl and threw her over her shoulder tickling her along the way.

Pointing the wriggling girl in the brunettes direction the writer ordered her giggling child to say goodnight.

'Night night Myka. Thank you for playing with me. Will you come and play again and soon ?' Christina held out her arms in the brunettes direction and the archaeologist let the small girl wrap her arms around her neck. The hug felt amazing. So unconditional and utterly trusting of her even though she'd only known her since 6.30 that evening. The archaeologist put her arm around the girl in return blushing when she glanced at Helena only a few inches from her face.

Maintaining eye contact with the writer she answered Christina's question.

' I think we definitely need a round two.'

Christina pulled back to look at the curly haired lady. ' Is that a yes then ?'

'That's a yes.' Myka nodded her confirmation and watched as Helena carried the small girl still over her shoulder out of the room.

........

A few minutes passed while Helena was upstairs sorting out a chattering Christina. Meanwhile Myka took the opportunity to take in her surroundings. They had set up the game in the dining room which wall to floor was covered in shelves of books. Old ones, new ones , child ones, dictionaries, encyclopaedias, it went on and on. Running her finger along the leather bound older titles she came to a newly bound hard back. She pulled it out and read the title out loud ' Just a simple trip to the moon.' Flicking through the pages she spotted Helena's picture on the back cover.

'That was my first published novel.' Myka turned to face the writer who had returned to the room. 'It didn't do as well as today's though...it's a little more out there. An underestimated repressed Victorian feminist wants to build a rocket to the moon and inadvertently discovers time travel. It's a bit bonkers compared to what I write today which I’m ashamed to admit is so much more commercialised.'

Myka quickly read the blurb , she had always been able to read extremely fast due to her studies as a young child.

'It sounds interesting, I'll have to get a copy. I'm intrigued now.' Myka ran her hand over the smooth cover.

'Please take that one, but as I said it's not my best piece.'

'Actually ' Myka corrected the brit ' I think you more or less implied its the more you  
piece if the rest are all commercialised. I would love to read it ...are you sure I can borrow this.'

'Have it darling. Use it as kindling if you don't like it.'

Myka frowned and shook her head at the writer.

Leaning against the table she smiled content.

'Thank you for this evening.' Myka held the book nervously to her chest as she spoke feeling a good kind of tension between the two of them now alone in the room .

'Thank you ...I can't imagine anyone ever being a bigger hit with my daughter . All she kept talking about when I tucked her in was you. Myka this...Myka that...' Helena walked forward within feet of the archaeologist and spoke once more. 'I'm so glad you came back here tonight.'

Myka gulped but managed to find her voice. 'Me too Helena, I had the most perfect evening ... I've become quite the fan of your daughter also.'

Helena closed the small gap between them so they were inches apart. She took the book from the American and placed it on the table so she could take hold of both of the brunette's hands. Both women smiled at each other shy but excited at the same time. Helena was the first to speak in their new position.

'How did you do this to me Bering. You make me feel like a nervous school girl. I don’t think anybody has ever done that to me ….even in school ! ' Helena laughed lightly and pushed forward just a little further causing Myka to lean back on to the table.

' Myka....would it be too soon if I were to kiss you ?'

The American gulped her legs felt like jelly. Suddenly she was extremely thankful for the table to steady her. 

'I think that would be ok.' Myka nodded and Helena leaned into her catching her pink lips with her own.

The kiss was gentle at first, tentative. Myka couldn't remember a kiss ever feeling so soft and smooth. Finding their own rhythm gradually the kiss became deeper and Myka parted her lips to allow Helena to nip at her top lip with her tongue.

Absolutely consumed with desire Myka let go of the writers hands and dropped them behind her on the table for further balance allowing Helena to get full view of her long elegant neck. Helen gently kissed at the bare skin and both women made a slight whimper at the exact same time.

Helena leaned in further to climb further about the brunette’s neck with her lips but caused Myka to knock her stand of letters across the table. The clattering of scrabble pieces broke the two women out of their hypnotic state. Both looked toward the door expecting to have woken the small girl upstairs. Luckily they're came no movement from above.

Helena pulled back and straightened her blouse pulling the brunette forward with her. 'Darling that could have gotten rather dangerous then.' Helena purred a centimetre away from the archaeologists ear.

Myka felt the heat rise once more. 'Probably a good job I'm clumsy then ' she laughed shyness washing over her. Distracting herself she started picking up the scattered letters left over from Helena's game.

'Helena you can spell 'balance' with all seven of your letters, you know you could have got a bonus 50points using this?'

Helena chuckled, 'I know darling that's why I didn't. I have to let my little one win sometimes or she would never want to play.'

Myka stood up against the writer. 'You're very sure of yourself ....did you go easy on me too?'

Helena wagged her finger at the brunette. 'Never Bering....only my Christina is allowed to beat me....that's true love for you .' Helena laughed and leant back against the bookshelf .

Myka sauntered forward and leant on the bookcase next to the writer. 'Hmm I accept your challenge.'

'And what challenge exactly would that be?' Helena turned to face the curly haired woman.

Myka gazed into the pools of black from the writers bright eyes. 'My challenge ...will be for you to let me win some day.'

Helena raised her eyebrow. ' You think you're able to accept such a challenge Bering.?'

Myka's piercing green eyes bore into the writers as she spoke. ' I'll try my very hardest Wells. I think you could be my biggest adventure yet. '

'No pressure then.' Helena quipped as she leaned forward and pecked the archaeologist on the cheek. 'Just so you know…you're off to flying start.'

'Is that so.' Myka picked up the book from earlier off the table.

The clock in hallway struck 12pm and Myka looked at her watch shocked. She couldn't believe it was midnight.

'As much as I am loathed to leave this conversation here I guess I should be making a move. We'll be useless on site tomorrow. '

Helena sighed and agreed with the archaeologist although she was already missing the woman even before she had left the front door.

Back in the large oak doorway entrance to the house the two women gazed at each other . This time Myka made the fist move, being slightly taller she leaned down and took the writers lips with her own.

' Thank you for a wonderful evening Helena.'

Helena smiled and brushed her hand across the Myka’s cheek causing the brunette to lean her face further into her touch.

‘Myka, every inch of my body is telling me not to let you go tonight.’ Helena leaned up and pecked the archaeologists lips again. ‘But’ she continued ‘ I know I must… rushing is never a good thing…but I just wanted you to know…I will most certainly be thinking of you.’ Helena gave the brunette a smouldering pupil dilated stare that caused Myka to gulp very obviously in front of the grinning brit.

 

The two women parted and as Myka got into the car she already had butterflies dancing in her stomach eager for the morning to arrive.


	7. Morning

The next morning Myka was up and out of the door by 6.30 she wanted to explore behind the door they had recovered the day before and even more so she wanted to see Helena. 

The evening before had been perfect, leaving her head buzzing as she tried to get to sleep. All she had wanted was for morning to arrive.   
The archaeologist was the first to arrive at the abbey so she sat at her laptop with a large instant crappy cup of coffee to get some further research in before the rest of the team arrived…….

Wounded at the battle of Camlan, King Arthur made his last journey to the Isle of Avalon known to most now as Glastonbury. In about 542 the legendary king sailed taken across the waters to Avalon for his wounds to be healed. Almost 2000 years ago Glastonbury with its rising Tor on the labyrinth like mound would have been encompassed by water turning it into a small island.

Arthur however had been mortally wounded and passed early on arrival. His body had then supposedly been buried at Glastonbury Abbey at an enormous depth between two stone pyramids. It wasn’t then until 1191 the first excavation of his body occurred. Supposedly the monks of the abbey dug down 16 feet before finding a oak coffin with a stone laid across the top that read His iacetinclitusArturius in insula Avalonia - variously interpreted to read 'Here lies King Arthur buried in Avalon'!  
The coffin had been reported to contain two bodies, one of a large man and woman with golden hair supposedly the lady Guinevere.

Later in 1278 the remains were cast to a black marble tomb only to be stolen when the abbey was vandalised in 1539.

Myka read through the various accounts of Arthur’s death and burial many were different, there was never one conclusive story to follow because that was exactly what they were stories. It was true that the abbey monks discovered remains deep beneath their abbey grounds all those years ago, but it was also known that upon the discovery of Arthurs’s remains it was time of serious hardship for the Abbey. Many people believe the whole excavation of Arthur’s Tomb to be a hoax to entice visitors and money to the area.

Whether he was found or not at Glastonbury Abbey Myka was sure the building must have held significance in the King’s final days, where almost certainly he would have taken the Grail should it exist. Beyond the abbey and beneath the looming hill of the Tor there lays the oldest well recorded in England called the Chalice Well from which supposedly healing water flows nearby from a natural spring. With rumours of the ‘Holy Grail’s’ ability to grant everlasting life to the person who drinks from the cup, combined with the healing waters of Avalon surely the mortally wounded Arthur would have given it ago. Myka was positive in his final days should the chalice exist Arthur would have had it with him.

Of course since then the cup could have fallen in many other hands, stolen, hidden, misplaced, destroyed. Where ever it went the archaeologist hoped with every fibre of her being that beyond their hidden door new clues as to possibly the king and his chalices’ whereabouts would be discovered.  
………..

7.45am and Claudia was the first to arrive.

‘Good morning Mykes, how are you this fine, sunny Friday morning.’ Claudia sat on the chair next to Myka back to front with her legs either side.

‘I’m very well thank you Claud, I’ve printed this info out for you all to have read through before we head out.’

Claudia took the print out and eyeballed the brunette.

‘SO?’

‘So what?’ The archaeologist remained blasé.

‘Don’t play coy with me woman, how did it go last night? What happened?!’ The red head rested her chin on the back of the chair and waited intently for an answer.

‘It was a great evening. No more gossip to tell.’ Myka smiled and tapped her nose. She was not spilling any more detail than that.

‘What?! You can’t just leave me with that after the phone call I had from you last night! Was there somebody else there?’ Claudia frantically gestured in the air.

‘Well yes….but not who I thought.’ Myka looked sheepish. ‘Oh Claud it was funny but not, I felt like prize idiot. It was her daughter she had been speaking to at the restaurant.’ Mykablushed a deep embarrassed red.

Claudia meanwhile laughed so hard she nearly fell off her chair.

‘Of course!’ The red head slapped her thighs. ‘I should have thought of that…how could I forget my little imp….I guess the way you explained it all sounded so sordid it didn’t even cross my mind.’ Claudia laughed again.

‘Alright Claud don’t lose your head, thanks for not making me feel ridiculous or anything.’ Myka playfully chucked a bit of paper in the young woman’s direction.

Pete was the next member of the team to arrive.

‘Hey, hey , hey girlies. What’s going on in here?’

‘Absolutely nothing.’Myka spoke up quickly and shot Claudia a fierce glare.

‘Awwww come on you guys.’ Pete pulled up next to the two women.

‘This is so gotta be about last night, just fill me in and pretend I’m one of the girlies.’ Pete fluttered his eyelashes.

‘Get out of here’ Myka playfully pushed her broad shouldered teasing team mate.  
Pete raised his hands in a karate style gesture and pointed in the archaeologist’s direction.

‘Watch it toots.’ Pete hopped on the spot like a boxer.

'Cut it out Pete or I won't share the cookies I brought in for everyone. ' 

'Cookies !?' Pete stood up straight to attention. ' I'll be good now go get cookies. ‘he hung his tongue our pretending to pant. 

Myka shook her head and made for the doorway turning around as she spoke . 'If you're good and stop talking about you know who then you may even have a triple choc chip one waiting for you.' 

'Darling who is 'you know who' do tell ?' A soft British accent startled her from behind. 

'Helena ! I didn't know you were there.' Myka turned around at the writer her eyes checking the brit out from head to toe. Myka knew she was starring but couldn't help herself as Helena stood in just a slim black vest top, tight khaki shorts and boots.   
Helena noticed the impact she was having on the brunette and flicked her pony tail flirtatiously. 

'I thought I'd get my adventurer gear on today do you think it'll be ok ?' Helena turned on the spot and tapped on her tool belt hooked around her waist.

Myka gaped and nodded. It was Pete who was the first to answer with a whoop and a 'hell yeh ! ' 

Myka shot him a quick glare before going back to the writer. ‘It’s perfect. You do know Lara Croft isn't real though right?' Myka teased. 

'I figured if you can do it Dr Jones I can do it too.' Helena tapped the leather fedora placed on the archaeologist’s curly head. 

Myka playfully slapped away the brit’s hand only be caught in a gentle but firm grip by the writer’s other. Her reflexes were fast, really fast the brunette noted.

The two women stood in the doorway playfully challenging each other with black and green eyes. The other two in the room sat silently watching with amused smirks on their faces. They didn’t need the details from the night before they were witnessing the chemistry between the writer and archaeologist before their very eyes.

Steve and Leena arrived at the same time and popped their heads up behind the women blocking the doorway.

‘Excuse us for interrupting.’ Steve tapped the writer on her shoulder but we have big round saw to play with.

Claudia hopped up from the chair ‘Good work guys. Let’s find out what’s behind are mysterious door.’

The red head looked excitedly at Steve and Leena holding the outer door for them to head out to the dig site.

‘Let’s go then people.’ Claudia left after Steve and Leena passed through carrying the new equipment.

Pete stood looking flabbergasted and called out after the red head. ‘What about the cookies!’ 

Claudia popped her head back around the frame. ‘You get cookies when that door is open Lattimer. Let’s go.’

Pete dropped his head mumbling something under his breath about how he needed to eat to keep his energy up and followed the others leaving Helena and Myka giggling behind him.

‘I started your book last night by the way.’ Myka smiled at the writer.

Helena covered her face. ‘Uh oh my reputation is about to go down the pan then.’ 

‘Oh be quiet…it’s fantastic .’Myka grinned as the writer squirmed at her compliments.  
Hmmm wait until the end before you cast full judgement would be my advice… anyway changing the subject …it’s very nice to see you this morning, did you sleep well?’

Myka rolled her eyes at the change of subject. ‘My arm ached a little but yes I slept ok , but a little restless…..for some reason I couldn’t wait until the morning… I was up at 5.30am.’

‘Oh something on your mind?’ Helena acted nonchalant.

‘Someone actually.’Myka headed toward the open door.

‘Anyone I know?’ Helena followed in the archaeologist’s footsteps taking a moment to check out the brunette’s tall slim figure in her fitted combats and white tank top.  
‘I couldn’t possible say.’ Myka turned around catching the writer appraising her from behind. Helena snapped her eyes back up to attention.

Meanwhile Claudia had run back over panting she took Myka’s wrist and gave her tug. ‘Come one you guys! We have the potential find of the millennium and you two are slowing down my mojo. HG stop distracting my archaeologist or I’ll send you home.’

HG playfully stuck her tongue out at the red head.

‘Claud I blame you entirely, you shouldn’t have put such a wonderful distraction in front of me.’ The writer retorted which resulted in the young red head kicking her in the backside.

‘Get moving writer!’Claudia looked at Myka as she pushed the brit forward.

‘Did I mention that if HG plays up the best way to handle her is with brute force, she can be as stubborn as mule!’

‘Thank you I’ll bare that in mind.’ Myka laughed watching the red head push a now further leaning back taller writer.

‘Yep she can be quite the handful.’ Claudia confirmed causing a snort to come from the brit in front of her.

‘Helena...’ Myka called the writer who stood still forcing the red head behind her to halt.

Myka walked forward and whispered something in the writer’s ear. Almost instantaneously the writer picked up her speed and headed towards the dig site.   
Claudia looked at the brunette eyebrows raised questioningly.

Myka shrugged her shoulders. ‘She just needs the right motivation.’ Myka winked at the red head. 

‘Oh I so do not want to know.’ Claudia clamped her hand to her forehead and walked away leaving Myka laughing behind her.


	8. The Door

'Ok guys get your visors down.'

Myka flicked the switch and held the whirring saw up to the top corner of the old oak door. Slowly the archaeologist lowered the rotating blade into the splintering timber. The metal teeth slipped through the old wood like a knife in butter.

While her team stood back watching excited in the background , gradually and carefully Myka cut three sides of the door.

'Pete ...Steve ...can you come hold this. We have to be careful on the last edge that the whole thing doesn’t fall forward on top of us.’

With the two men blockading the old yet still very solid wood Myka cut through the final edge a cloud of sawdust spraying across the two sturdy guys beside her. 

Helena watched with Claudia and Leena from behind biting her lip in a nervous excitement .

Suddenly the door dropped by a centimetre making everyone jump at the loud bang as the old wood hit the floor.

'That's it guys. It's lose.' Myka stood back to assess the situation. The door had dropped no longer on any form of hinge but it hadn't fallen forward even a millimetre.

'Jeez, that's gotta be heavy. ' Pete knocked on the solid wood.

Myka looked at her saw blades 'From the depth of this metal it can't go back any more than half a foot. We need something to lever it out. '

Helena stepped forward, 'If I may , I think I could help with this.'

Myka nodded stepping back to give the brit room.

Leaning against the door Helena went around the frame with her ear against the wall pushing hard around the edges.

'Ahhaaa ! This is the spot.' The brit jabbed her finger into one side of the newly created crevice.

Myka watched the gorgeous brit, she loved how her brow creased with concentration as she fiddled with a contraption she pulled from her tool belt. Myka's eyes dropped to the writers pink lips and thought of how amazing they had felt against her own the night before.

Helena stuffed a couple of metal clips that looked like clamps around a few of the doorway edges then extending the tool to a metre long she placed one end into the weak point she had found just now. 

'It's all about the using the right amount of pressure...' She started to pry the door forward, her strong arms keeping a tight grip on the lever she had created. '....and it just needs the right amount of leverage....' The door gave way '....and you shouldn't really need to exert yourself at all. Well I won't anyway. Pete and Steve can you take the weight I'll give it a final push and it'll be loose.

Myka watched Helena's arms as she worked, with every move they made her toned tanned arms showed strong muscles. She realised she was holding her breath and took a quick in take of oxygen.

As the door began to shift forward Myka ran forward to help take the heavy weight.

Slowly and ever so gradually the four of them managed to pull the door forward and walk it up against another wall. Standing back they looked at where the solid oak had just been to see what had been revealed.  
'Well that was disappointing.' Steve quipped. Myka didn't say a word staring at what the they had uncovered. The whole door frame was filled with a ceiling to floor slab of stone. It certainly looked like a dead end to nothing but Myka’s attention was drawn to the rounded labyrinth style maze chipped into the stone on its surface

'No Steve.' Myka ran her hand over the rough edges of the rock. 'People don't just block of a doorway like this for know reason. We just have to figure out it's purpose.'

Pete sighed. 'Great ! Its gona be forever until I get that chocolate cookie. I'm just the heavy lifting guy. I don't do the puzzles maybe I should just ...'

'Pete. Just go eat your damn cookie.' Helena snapped. She couldn't fathom why anyone would be disappointed or not completely intrigued by they had just found. Sure it wasn't a hidden treasure trove but the Grail should it exist was hardly going to just be handed to them on a plate.

'Hey HG don't be mean.' Pete whined.

'I'm not being mean Peter, but if you don't want to help figure out what this is I would rather you get out of our hair. Just go get your snacks.' HG starred the taller man down.

‘HG I think you need to just take a chill pill a minute.’ Pete retorted. ‘You’re just the writer on this team remember…I’m a REAL member of this group.’

Helena scoffed and glared at the short haired man with his childish grin. She knew he was just winding her up he wanted her to react and shouldn’t couldn’t help but give him exactly what her wanted. 

‘Shut it you great Neanderthal before I go grind all of the cookies to an inedible dust.’ Claudia and Steve snickered amongst themselves, Leena being the only one to notice Myka’s audible sigh of exasperation she stayed quiet.

‘It’s not use HG he’d just snort it up anyway he’s a human vacuum cleaner when it comes to food.’ Steve high fived Pete and the two fell about laughing. 

'For heaven sake if you’re just going to prat about all of you just go eat cookies and do some research or something' Myka's obviously annoyed tone of voice caused silence to ripple through out the team.’I just need to think and figure this out.’ The brunette rubbed her temples, this is why she worked alone, people just created too much noise.

'Claudia if you take some pictures of this can you do your computer thing and track down where these symbols…. Perhaps get some clues as where they originated from? It might help us figure out what to do with this next.

'Yes boss!' Claudia saluted and got snapping pictures on her mini SLR camera. 'If there's anything on the web like this I'll find it don't you worry.'

After Claudia finished getting the shots she needed the team trooped back up the stairs to eat cookies and start scrounging for any details they could on the inscriptions on the stone slab leaving Myka silently starring at the puzzle in front of her.

'Helena.' Myka called out without taking her eyes off of the image of the labyrinth. ' Stay.’

The Brit tentatively stepped back down to the brunettes side. She could have sworn she heard Pete make some sassy comment about why she was asked to stay behind. She ignored it …the man was wind up merchant she would not rise to it again…or at least she would try very hard not to.

‘Myka I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wind them up, he is just such a child.’ Helena looked guiltily at the American who had turned to face her.

‘It’s ok. I’m not really mad I just wanted some quiet to think for second.’ Myka’s brow softened as she spoke to the writer.

‘ I can do quiet.’ The writer stroked the brunettes forehead with her thumb to wipe off a dusty mark the sawdust had left behind. The intimate gesture caused the American to melt inside, she badly just wanted to take the raven haired beauty into her arms and explore these new feelings she had welling up inside her bursting to get out….but ever the professional she knew to keep a sense of decorum in the work place and she turned her gaze back to their latest discovery.

‘You know this is the symbol of the ‘Cretan Maze’ most commonly recognised in Greek mythology as the home of the minotaur. There’s two common types of maze like this referred to as multicursal and unicursal. In a Multicursal maze or puzzle there will be many routes and paths to the centre, it’s designed to be difficult to get to the middle….or in the case of the minotaur be ridiculously hard to get out. Unicursal on the other hand has only one path to the centre and it is not so much a puzzle but a guided pathway, some believe one path that religiously traces it’s way to something of great value at the end.’ Myka tilted her head… ‘Normally it’s a religious deity…or more of a journey of the mind rather than something physical, but perhaps , just maybe this is the start of the maze to something beneath this Abbey.’

Helena listened intently she had seen many symbols of the labyrinth before on her travels and agreed with the train of thought the archaeologist was following. It was a well known idea that the hill on which Glastonbury Tor stood was believed to have been designed to formulate the rings and paths of a great labyrinth. Could this perhaps be a map , maybe the key to some hidden design in the Tor’s layout.

‘Looking at this design we have a unicursal maze then.’ HG dragged her finger along the groves in the stone. ‘At a glance there doesn’t seem to be any way to branch off before the middle, it looks like one long journey to the centre.’

Myka nodded her agreement . She could feel the excitement brimming within her stomach. She had an idea and she hoped Helena wouldn’t laugh at her but it was that ever longing side of her that wanted to believe in magic and the mysterious mythologies of history that encouraged her to make the suggestion.

‘Helena start at the beginning and trace the pathway to the centre. Keep pressure on the stone at all times.’

Helena raised a querying eyebrow in the archaeologists direction. 

Myka pushed her fedora off of her head and hooked it to her belt. ‘If there’s on thing this line of work has taught me, that’s not everything is as it seems. Not everything is explainable. When I was in South America and pulled that golden deity of the earth god from its pedestal the ground shook beneath our feet. It only lasted 2 or 3 seconds but it was enough to make me know there are greater forces in this world that we can only dream to imagine.’

Helena nodded, she hadn’t experienced mysticism in her life, quite the contrary. Her life had been filled with trials and tribulations, many an evening she had prayed to a god that maybe out there and nothing ever came, nobody ever helped her, she had always felt alone in this world and because of this she learnt only to depend on herself. She had to for herself and her daughter. Despite this looking into the glistening eyes before her there was no way she would shatter any illusions of other worldliness in those hopeful green orbs.

The writer raised her hand and placed her finger at the bottom entrance to the diagram of the labyrinth and began tracing the indented pathway. Around and around the lines looped, she gained momentum her finger pressed hard against the cool stone, as she neared the centre and she heard Myka hold her breath behind her. Then she was there at the centre of the diagram, at the centre of the labyrinth..…nothing. Nothing moved, nothing appeared , nothing happened. She watched as those green eyes lost a little of their sparkle. The writer didn’t say a word this was not a time to admit to it being a crazy idea in the first place.

The archaeologist characteristically ran her hands through her soft curls. What was she missing. She was on the right track she could feel it in her bones, a vibe spurred her on deep from within the pit of her stomach.

‘Step aside, let me look at those symbols across the bottom again.’ Helena did as she was told and made way for the brunette who was now kneeling at the ground intently studying the bottom of the stone slab. 

‘Pass me your water bottle.’ Myka held out her hand to the writer who did as she was asked.

‘You see this, I had thought it decorative earlier but I think these zigzags maybe representing water. The ancient Egyptians used images like these to depict the Nile in many wall paintings. I know we’re not looking at Egyptian work but these sorts of symbols get passed on for generations eventually this jagged edge got changed to the more traditional wave like curve.’ Myka drew the pattern in the air as she spoke.

‘Water is in many cultures regarded as a symbol of life….and what does the grail represent…life. I think …if this is linked with our Holy Chalice water is the key to this maze.’ The American splashed water over the stone and covered her hands in the cool liquid.

Helena stood back watching the archaeologist, the brunette was so convinced in what she was doing she couldn’t deny that the slither of hope and a flutter of excitement hit the walls of her own belly.

As the writer had done before Myka traced her soaked finger along the pathways of the now drenched stone. Just before the centre she paused and looked at the brit to her side.

‘What?’ The raven haired women looked at the darkening green eyes.

‘This is it Helena, I can feel it.’ The archaeologist held out her hand to the other woman her nerves suddenly making her feel scared of the unknown. The writer grasped her archaeologist sensing her trepidation in the tone of her voice.

Myka moved her finger into the centre of the labyrinth and from the groves of the maze a blinding light poured from the crevices causing the women to look away from the viciously bright glare. 

The light faded and in unison the two women looked up at what they had done. The heavy stone slab moved backwards on itself by at least a foot…. and then gradually with heavy scraping and grating it disappeared to the left behind an inner wall leaving behind nothing but a gaping hole into a seemingly pitch black void. 

Stepping forward the archaeologist and the writer hand in hand slowly leaned into the darkness not stepping any further than the edge of light at their feet when a blast of air rushed past them knocking them both to the ground followed by a long moan like howl that disappeared into the wind with it.

Both women on the ground sat hands still clamped tightly together Helena looked at the brunette with wide eyes. ‘What in the heck was that?’

Myka locked onto her gaze and then back to the black void before them smiling. ‘That…was your first welcome to my world of the not so explainable.’


End file.
